The present invention relates to a method and device for kitty litter disposal. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and device for hygienically reusing kitty litter in a litter box.
Cleaning a kitty litter box can be an odious task if the solid matter in the litter is removed by hand, since the litter should be explored in order to avoid overlooking any solid matter. On the other hand, if the box were to be cleaned and the task were to be avoided, the entire contents of the box, including the litter, would be discarded. This would be wasteful and expensive.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a method of kitty litter disposal which hygienically reuses kitty litter, any treated litter sand, or the like, in a litter box.
An object of the invention is to provide a kitty litter disposal method which is readily and rapidly undertaken.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kitty litter disposal method which is simple in execution.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of kitty litter disposal which is accomplished with facility and convenience and a minimum of disruption to the kitty and the overseer of the box.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device for kitty litter disposal which insures hygienic reuse of kitty litter in a litter box.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kitty litter disposal device of simple structure which is inexpensive in manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a kitty litter disposal device which is effective, efficient and reliable in operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a kitty litter disposal device which is economical in operation and result.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kitty litter disposal method which is economical in operation and result.